


Sour Candies

by ridgeline



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Multi, Orgy, Pre-Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Lucifer TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 毕竟，这就是你在狂欢派对上做的所有事情。





	Sour Candies

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道我是怎么成功地把Orgy写成恐怖故事的，更不知道经过一个小时的努力之后，它有没有不那么恐怖。

派对开始两个小时之后，一切都变得有点模糊。

披萨小弟已经来过了，这会儿已经加入了正在热水浴池里面的那一群，脸上带着不敢相信的表情。他带来的20个披萨大部分都被瓜分了，油腻腻的包装盒散落在茶几上，和旁边五十多个各种品牌的酒瓶一样，等待有人取用。在茶几前面，Lucifer背靠沙发，那个抱着他的陌生人狂热地吻他，舔舐他的嘴角，接着用锐利的牙齿拉扯他的下唇。温热的唾液从Lucifer的嘴角淌下，他晕乎乎地咯咯傻笑，感觉同时有另外一只陌生的手解开了他睡袍的系带，抚摸他硬起的乳头。更多陌生而无名的人靠近他，簇拥在他旁边，各种气味和感觉包围了他。舌头试探着伸进Lucifer的嘴里，手抚了上来，拇指缓慢地蹭过他的咽喉。低沉的笑声继续在Lucifer的喉咙里面滚动。又一只手伸向他的两腿之间，隔着睡袍，抚弄他半勃起的性器。他接纳所有碰触，他吞吃所有体验，他迎接更多快乐。

_毕竟，这就是你在狂欢派对上做的所有事情。_

随着又一次高潮和体内药物迟来的劲头，Lucifer稍微晕过去了一会儿，失去了意识。也许是半个小时，也许是一两秒，在酒精和adderall的混合之下，总是很难判断时间。他浑身是汗，身体软绵绵地贴着地板，人群依然在他身上缠绕，缓慢地互相触碰。

震天响的音乐声还在继续，整个顶楼公寓在他身下嗡鸣。Lucifer懒洋洋地起身，准备去厨房给自己倒点收藏的威士忌。

另外一群人环绕在浴室门口，然后有人把他拉了过去。人群之中，是一个女人，眼睛半闭，污损的口红遍布她的脸颊。她微笑，然后他俯身过去，在她额上留下一吻。

她伸出手，揽住他的后颈，然后倾述了她的欲望，和她的秘密。

在他能回答之前，另外一只手拽过Lucifer，轻巧地把他拉到料理台上，让他躺下。一个男人从旁边走了过来，拿走Lucifer的酒杯，然后亲吻他。灵巧的手指顺着他的腹部向下。Lucifer张开双腿，同时从旁边的矮桌上捞起一个酒杯，抿了一口残酒。一根滑腻的手指打着圈儿进入他，他又喝了一口红酒，然后感觉到另外一根手指，接着是又一根；来自另外一个人的手抓住他的左脚踝。Lucifer对着印着橘色口红印的酒杯大笑，然后在一根硬挺的阴茎最终进入时呻吟出声。然后有人握住他勃起的性器，嘴唇贴上他的嘴，封住所有呻吟。

酒劲涌了上来，一切都变成了舒适的晕眩涡流，Lucifer的胸膛挺起，然后又伏下，汗水覆盖了额头和手背，腿松弛地搭在流理台的边缘上。十几次抽送之后，覆在他身上的那个人类很快就完事了，虚弱地喘息，趴在他身上。然后是下一个。更多的手和嘴唇淹没了Lucifer，渴求而战栗地抚摸他全身的每一寸皮肤。他享受，愉悦，迎合，奉承，也给予快乐。

他最终在一张滚烫的嘴里射了出来，这是今晚第六次高潮。与此同时，两根手指依然深埋在他体内，指关节曲起。Lucifer继续呻吟，叹气，同时要过另外一杯加冰的威士忌，洗去嘴里残留的味道。他用指关节擦掉嘴唇上的酒液，继续停止不住地傻笑。

他总是很诚实。

最终，在和浴室里面那群人玩了几轮之后，Lucifer在房间里面转了一会儿，确保每个人都得到了他们想要的。然后他松弛地系上睡袍带子，拿着酒杯，一边欣赏客厅里面一场接一场的性爱，一边晃悠到了阳台上，透了口气。有一个人坐在阳台上的沙滩椅上，外套敞开，裤子不翼而飞，已经晕了过去。Lucifer检查了他的脉搏，确定了他只是因为过度疲倦睡着，就在他身上找到了烟盒，给自己点了一支烟，趴在阳台栏杆上，朝下看去。

烟头在他指间闪烁，像是一颗橙色的星，但是不比在眼前展开的光海灿烂。Lucifer抖了抖香烟，看着灰白的烟灰分崩离析，朝下坠去，消失在下面的黑暗里。他的肩膀缓缓下沉，下巴枕到胳膊上，闭上眼睛。

“这就是你想从魔鬼这里得到的吗？”Lucifer问道，没有朝着特定的什么人。

沉默。峡谷区的车流声回荡在夜色里面，有人愤怒地按响了喇叭。Lucifer又笑了起来，笑容灿烂。

他转过身，回到公寓里面，继续游戏。

FIN


End file.
